


Love/Hate Relationship

by morgainedocher



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgainedocher/pseuds/morgainedocher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is back in Tokyo, after a miserable first year at university. With her family having moved to Okinawa recently and her friends also away at school, Ichigo turns to the only people she has left in Tokyo- Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka who are still managing Cafe Mew Mew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love/Hate Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot involves an explicit sex scene between two consenting adults that lightly touches on Dom/sub relationships. If you are under 18 and/or have a problem with the Ryou/Ichigo pairing, you may want to turn around now....

Ichigo sighed heavily, dropping to a bench just outside the train station. It had been some time since she'd been to Tokyo, her home city, almost a life time ago it seemed. She had left it all behind to go to England with Aoyama-kun, left family and friends for the boy she loved, and that she thought loved her. That had been when she was fourteen. Now, four years later, she realized that it had been a horrible mistake. Even if he had loved her, truly loved her, it was buried deep under schedules and projects. It had become apparent that he loved nature and conservation far more than he loved her and, while she still admired that quality in him, Ichigo was forced to acknowledge that it just wasn't the life for her. The parting had been amicable, but after so long together the pain was unbearable. She'd taken the first flight she could get back to Japan, unfortunately it had taken her quite a distance from Tokyo itself so the train had been necessary to complete the trek.

Dark storm clouds were rolling in, a sure sign that a storm was brewing and it urged the eighteen year old to gather her few belongings and continue on her way. Her parents had packed up and moved to Okinawa a year ago; Minto, Retasu, and Zakuro were gone to, off to university (or to various photo shoots in Zakuro's case, and Purin was still busy enough caring for her many younger siblings). Even Mowa and Miwa were no where to be found. This, of course, left only one place she could turn- and she was dreading it.

The phone call to Ryou Shirogane had been one of the most unpleasant things she'd even had to do, and that included fighting aliens and evil entities in a puffy pink skirt with cat ears and a tail! There was almost a “well, well, well,” quality to his voice when she'd called and it didn't set right. Fortunately he'd been quick to hand the phone over to his friend and business partner, Keiichiro Akasaka, and the call had gone much smoother from there. Keiichiro had such a calming presence, even on the phone, that for a moment Ichigo was able to breath. It hadn't been until that moment that she'd realized how tightly the stress of her life was constricting her very core. She'd heard Shirogane protesting in the background when Keiichiro had offered for her to stay with them, knew that their ever-strained relationship was going to make living with the men a living nightmare, but knew it was the best she could hope for at present. Working at the cafe would put some money in her pocket and, hopefully with a month or so, she'd be able to get her own place.

A horn beeped loudly and Ichigo jumped, startled. She'd been so lost in thought she hadn't realized she'd wandered into traffic. The tractor trailer honked again but Ichigo was frozen, paralyzed with fear. Squeezing her eyes tightly, she prayed for death, prayed for it all to be over. The horn honked again, louder, and Ichigo held her breath; until a firm hand grabbed her by the upper arm and yanked her to the side of the road. Ichigo stumbled and fell against a sturdy chest.

“Damn it, Strawberry, what the hell were you doing?”

The color rushed from Ichigo's face and she looked up to see steely blue eyes piercing her brown, golden hair gleaming the early morning sun which was now sneaking out from behind a cloud. She mouthed his name, taking in the strong, toned arms holding her up and the chiseled features of the man that had not existed when he was a boy.

“I wasn't paying attention,” she murmured, embarrassed by the group that had gathered either to see that she was okay or witness any carnage that might have been.

“Start,” he snapped, “I told Keiichiro we should have picked you up at the station.”

“I'm not a child,” Ichigo snapped back, growing defensive, “I was doing just fine until you showed up.” And she meant it, but not in the sense of their current situation. She had been more than just fine before her thirteen year old self met his sixteen year old self.

“Is that a fact,” he hissed. He had slipped away from her now and was guiding her to a fancy sports car circling the block nearby, “get in, Ichigo,” he sighed, rubbing his temples as the driver held the door for them.

“No,” she replied haughtily, “I'll walk, thank you.”

It was at this precise moment that the heavens opened up and within seconds Ichigo was drenched from head to toe. Shirogane frowned and yanked the wet girl into the back of the car, shouting for the driver to hurry and get them home. Ichigo was temporarily relieved to be moving, until a privacy window rolled up and nimble hands began unbuttoning her blouse.

“Pervert,” she screamed, but Shirogane batted the slapping hands away and (carefully pinning her into a slightly uncomfortable position) finished his task.

“You'll catch a cold, Strawberry,” he sighed, pulling the sopping fabric from her chest and back. Pert nipples poked through her lacy bra, her ample breasts heaving up and down with each labored breath. She was leaning back against the seat and door, pressed firmly between it and the handsome man who's hand had stilled just about the flat plain of her stomach. It was clear that he hadn't realized what his actions would lead to, clear that a sexual encounter hadn't really crossed his mind. Ichigo whimpered when she felt his cock twitch against her leg from inside his pants, delighting in what it might feel like as he took her. Sex with Aoyama had been fun, but he always seemed distracted, wanting her to take control. Shirogane though, he was demanding and controlling; she wondered what it would be like to give control to a man like that, to have him take her violently, use her as a hole in which to empty his seed. The idea so appeal to her subconscious that she released a soft moan and moved her leg against his telling buldge.

“Strawberry,” he warned, “you don't know what you're asking for.”

“Shirogane,” she whispered, a deep crimson crossing her already rosie cheeks. From beneath the fabric she felt his cock jump again at the gentle call of his name. A soft, yet audible groan escaped his lips and before another thought could enter her mind they were crushing her own. His stilled hand came back to life, tracing along the sensitive flesh of her midriff and slender sides. He was becoming more forceful, his kisses growing more urgent as he nipped at her swollen lips, desperately seeking entrance to her moist mouth. Ichigo moaned and relented, their tongues then in battle for dominance. She cried out as one firm hand found her breast and squeezed tightly.

“I'm in control, Strawberry,” he murmured against her lips, never ceasing his assault, “if you want this,” he emphasized the word by pressing his ridged member roughly against her, “you do as I say, when I say.”

Ichigo moaned, low and deep as he ground against her. Somehow, they'd slid down further and her long legs and wrapped tightly around his firm torso. He ground into her again and she felt what fight she might have had at the idea dissolve. Hell yes, she wanted him; the sexual tension between them had been unbearable at times and if being submissive to him meant feeling such incredible pleasures, she would submit.

“Don't you dare come, Strawberry,” he ordered, grinding against her again, “not until I tell you.”

Fuck, she thought. Aoyama-kun had never made her orgasm, not once, and here Shirogane was going to make her come just by talking to her in that deep, husky voice. She'd never heard him use it before, but it massaged her body like velvet and suddenly she felt her body arch against him and her legs tighten.

“Down girl,” he ordered, “I'm going to fuck you, but when I'm ready.”

“Shi-,” she started to protest but a hot tongue and talented teeth began torturing her neck and she melted again.

“Sir,” he said between nibbling and licking the elegant length, “you will call me sir.”

“What, I'm not, oh my fucking god!” Ichigo whimpered and tried her best to hold still as Shirogane slipped his hand into panties. She'd almost forgotten that only the one had been tormenting her long neglected breasts, squeezing them and pinching her already hard nubs to the point of pain. For every violent touch to any part of her body there was a soothing one that followed. Her nerves were on fire, her body writhing under Shirogane's expert control.

“Don't fucking come,” he ordered, easing two thick fingers into her desperate and waiting hole. Ichigo whimpered and held on to what little control she still had: obeying. His skilled fingers probed her inner walls, torturing her so sweetly, anything he would have asked of her in the moment she would have given just so long as he didn't make it all end.

“Come,” he whispered roughly against her ear, flicking her neglected clit with his thumb. He bit down hard on her ear and twisted her nipple just enough to cause the slightest twinge of pain and Ichigo lost it. Her cunt throbbed and convulsed around his fingers, which were steadily fucking her now. Her body came with everything it had, coating his hand in it's sticky juices. “Good, Strawberry,” he murmured before crushing her mouth with his once again. She was only acutely aware that his hand was gone from her throbbing pussy now or of the sounds of a zipper moving and clothing rustling. The haze of desire was all-consuming, blocking out all rational thought. Way, way in the back her brain was yelling at her to make sure he had a condom, but it was quickly silenced when a very hard, very bare, cock pressed against her wet heat.

“Do you want this, My Strawberry?”

My Strawberry. Not Strawberry, but MY Strawberry. The controlling and demanding lover who'd just given her the best orgasm of her life was waiting for permission. She looked up, her eyes clear for the first time since he'd kissed her in the back of that car, and saw not Sir, but Shirogane.

“Yes Sir, Ryou,” she whispered back tenderly.

He groaned loudly and slammed his hips forward, impaling her with his length. Ichigo cried out as their soft spoken exchange was drowned amongst the sounds of flesh on flesh, groans, moans, and whimpers. She'd never seen his cock, but it was certainly thicker and longer than Aoyama's. Ichigo tightened her legs, willing him deeper into her sopping cunt as the pressure in her womb built again.

“Not yet,” he murmured against her hot flesh as his tongue teased the hard nub on her breast. He drew it in, suckling violently, nipping at the sensitive flesh and caressing it tenderly with his tongue.

“Y, yes, Sir,” she finally managed to get out. He was taking her harder now, she could feel his control slipping along with hers and she wondered how much longer they could hold out.

“Now,” he growled. His lips pressed to hers again and Ichigo moaned desperately against them. Her fingers dug at his back as she release the warmth that had boiling at her core. Her cunt tightened around the cock inside it, milking it of the heat flowing from his body into hers. The jerking movements finally eased, but her lover stayed firmly within her as he continued lavishing kisses on her neck and face.

By the time they arrived at Cafe Mew Mew, Ichigo had managed to make herself look respectable again and the rain had let up. Keiichiro greeted his friends warmly and poured them some tea. She was happy to sit and chat with him, catch up and enjoy some of his delicious baking, but her mind found it hard to drift from the conversation she'd had with Shirogane in the back of the chauffeured sports car after really hot sex. Before too much longer, Keiichiro would show her to her room and have to get back to work; before too long, Sir would sneak away and come find her. At work things would be as they always were, he would be Shirogane and she would be Ichigo Momomiya; at night, or when the mood suited him, he would be Sir, and she would be HIS Strawberry. The idea alone sent a pool of liquid to her already moist panties. Maybe she wouldn't be in such a hurry to get her own place after all...


End file.
